


Dragon Age AU-Wielders Of Darkness

by JonSiBrittania



Series: Dragon Age AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania
Summary: Canon Divergent Story About My Own Dragon Age World I Been Working For Months.
Relationships: Male Warden (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragon Age AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013892





	Dragon Age AU-Wielders Of Darkness

DRAGON AGE AU-Wielders Of Darkness

1.The circles in South of thedas are academies instead of prisons, where once a mage complets their harrowing they are free to do what they wish on the world from joining the wardens to being a teacher or court advisor.

2.The grey wardens taint doesnt kill them after 30 years, instead it enchances their body capabilities to the max and grants them ageless bodies or at least slow acting aging.

3.The exalted march on the dales never happened but the dalish clans stiil exist as bandits or extremists elves bend on human genoside.

4.The Qunari are less of monsters than in canon including their treatment of mages.

5.Each region of thedas offers new grey wardens the lands respective beast, for example if you join in ferelden you gain a mabari, in contrass if you join in the anderfells or anywhere north of thedas you gain a griffon.

6.The grey warden rebellion of sophia dryden on her cousin arland Theirin ended on her victory, until the orlesian occupation the drydens ruled ferelden with the theirins being their council on matters of rulling the land.

7.Katriel survived the ferelden rebellion that ended on 9:00 dragon and maric, while never officially married nobody, had a relacionship with katriel that results in the birth of calian and alistair while loghain married Rowan resulting in anora and Gwenith births.

8.The cousland Family has a much darker history than one first meets their eyes.

9.Empress celene and briala had a ilegiminate daughter by the name of mavis that florianne adopt her in their behalf while gaspard has two sons one older named alexander and the young one named edgard.

10\. Calian survived the battle of ostagar, but loghain recovered the papers of his political allience with celene and after annoucing on the landsmeet United ferelden under anora rule thus avoiding the civil war.

11.The black emporium owner xenon the antiquarium is this time a middle aged ageless 300 year old man, a collector of the unknown.

12.In DA Awakening oghren doesnt retcon but his character developtment from origins is stiil activated and he becomes who he truly is: a good man that fight darkspawn to protect orzammar and the rest of the dwarven empire, even thought he wouldnt admit it unless to his friends.

13.DA2 instead of anders, we have velanna who hit rock bottom after her sister told her to fuck off because her overprottective older sister instints were destroying their sibling bond.

14.she blow up the chantry because she was trying to destroy the world, because the world took everything from her, so she is taking everything from them, at least that what rivalry velanna says; friendship velanna justice took over her body and blow up the chantry and only velanna friendship with Hawke saved her humanity.

15.The templars are an independente organization much like the grey wardens and are paid by noble families or the chantry to provide security to mage’s harrowings and the circles, but also hunt demons and mages that become abominations or attack innocent people; as for the lyrium once you first consume lyrium you adquire power to nullifly magic, so there is no need to Always use lyrium but some abuse anyway.

16.sebastian actually has character developtment.

17.The founder and original first inquisitor of the original inquisition was a descendant of the inquisitors trevelyan.

18.There are more creatures in the world of thedas than canon lets you know.

19.The story for the three games in this AU are dark fantasy but having that spicy morally grey mixed in a famous ferelden stew.

20.The exalted council never happened because thedas thanked the inquisition for saving the world and deserve to remain alongside other organizations like the templars and the grey wardens.

21.Because the exalted march on the dales never happened, alienages are non-existent.

22\. Not all elves live in the dales, in tevinter there are slaves and mercenary or merchants, in the rest of thedas some are bards or mercenarys or mages or anything else thedas has to offer.

23.Darkspawn are more intelligent and cunning than in canon.

24.The dwarven empire stiil has a few thaigs than in canon.

25.The archdemons have unique abilities each atribuilts to individual archdemon.

26.The secret aliance between the cousland, dryden and theirin families to destroy the orlesian forces inside ferelden during the occupation was to betray all other nobles in opposition to the mad emperor forces, then join the orlesians so they betray them in secret in some sort of zero-approval gambit combined with xanatos gambit that took decades to pay off.

27.After redcliff main mission, the wardens and the companions slip up between groups: ruthless and pacifist.

28.Team ruthless bought caravans to con people for Money in order susteim themselfs with food and equipment since they are wanted by loghain and the bannorn.

29.The wardens and companions wear long fur coasts with capes that has a symbol of the place of origin or/and organization they belong.

30.Team ruthless does most of the main quests than team pacifist and other cheneniganns, so in the end they win.

31.There are more characters and OCs this time around, so there will be love triangles and better character development.

32.The armours are much better than in the base game.

33.Combined The witcher and lord of the rings/the silmarillion weapons and armours.

34.Black and gray morality for both antagonists, supporting characters, companions and main characters.

35.The genre is stiil dark fantasy.

36.Origin stories and main quests were changed to suit the story and others to apply the genre of dark fantasy.

37.Team ruthless later on their journey bought brontos to facility the weight of them and the products they sell thought their con art, as they adopt this art to make more Money.

38.team pacifist only advantage is having bodhan and sandal to make enchantment, as team ruthless has to make runes to put runes in the weapons.

39.each of the story wardens have unique abilities and talents they development on their own.

40.not every character in the story uses swords or magic sticks, many uses heavy weapons like battleaxes or maces, spears too, small axes or maces, schields with spears etc.

41\. Both teams are divived between:  
team pacifist:Fernanda cousland,sofia surana,aiden mahariel,freya aeducan,Rex the dog,alistair,leliana,wynne,thomas howe.  
team ruthless:Rin cousland,marco amell,Ivan brosca,hecate tabris,skadi the dog,morrigan,zevran,sten,oghren,shale,loghain,gwenith mac tier.

42.Mixure Of real world armor is present within the story, from roman and norse to medieval and japonese.

43.Tevinter stiil has slavery of elves.

44.Tevinter arent so much jerks to the population of seheron as in canon, because they trying their hardest to control the island not destroy it.

45.Gender equality is everywhere in thedas.

46.Fergus cousland wife is a former antivan crow sent to kill him.

47.The grey wardens were founded originally by two deserters of the anderfells that realized that to defeat the darkspawn, they had to become like the darkspawn in order to destroy them once and for all.

48.They saw what lies deeper than the deep roads and changed them for the worst but diferente for the two siblings.

49.One believed that killing all the archdemons would emerge Peace for all, while the other the youngest brother saw that killing all the archdemons would release what he call “evil incarnate” to destroy the world.

50.The younger brother wanted all archdemons dead so that would kill that evil incarnate and become that evil in order to reform the world in his image.

51.The older brother found out and killed her little brother but the youngest released na ancient tevinter magic in order to reincarnate and continue his mission.

52.Some grey wardens can undestand darkspawn black language but only those who have a very mess up mentality, for example those with the “ends justifies the means” or nihilistic.

53\. The younger brother reincarnation is rin cousland.

54.Each team after haven and the circle tower found a solid base that not a tavern, caravan or camp to sleep but a full blown castle and town/fortress to occupy.

55.Team Idealist Found north of the brecillian forest na old castle used by the couslands,theirin and dryden families during The orlessian occupation to conduct their plan to free ferelden in long-term chess match style.

56.Team ruthless found ship to dunholm but found a dead teryn island full of darkspawn to kill and later occupy in “keep what you kill” fashion.

57.Just before the landsmeet is finally launched, both bases are destroyed by loghain/ferelden nobility align with the crown AKA not supporting Fernanda or Rin bid for the throne/Howe forces.

58.Team idealist had thomas being forced to reveal the base location after daddy howe beated him to inch of his life, with only casualty being oren after almost two years of captivity by howe.

59.Team ruthless base only got revealed by being stupid as the ship going in and off dunholm, also called death island By anora after no survivors were reported leaving the place grew suspicious after a time and loghain went with a massive fleet to force a surrender or raize the island to the ground.

60.Both teams escape the chaos, with idealist setting the forest on fire and ruthless escape by sea with aid of allies on alamar and brandel reach islands and using magic to sink loghain and allies ships ablaze.

61.Fernanda plan after becoming queen is to destroy ferelden itself,turning all against each other so that in the end,amist all the flames,she can die.

62.Rin plan after becoming king is disband the caste system and allowing only the throne all the power and transforming ferelden into a ferelden imperium all in order to one day kill the last archdemon and become “evil incarnate” his previous incarnation saw.

63.After Dunholm Rin sunmits a meeting of all his allies at brandel’s reach to discuss how to take denerim port from loghain fleet, ultimilary they decided to use carta agents employed by king bhelen to sneak explosives upon the ships and when team ruthless is in slight of the enemy ships, they send the signal to explode and clear the port just in time to trap loghain and anora allies inside denerim but since this is a gamble rin also counts on fernanda reaching denerim by force on the gates just in the same time as rin,forcing a siege and trapping all forces from both sides.

64.Fernanda only decide to invade denerim and start the siege on the city as she done playing angel and revels her true side: a turtorus soul that wants to rule,destroy and die, and announces that by betraying her group and tortures alistair to show she just as brutal as her brothers and thus begins her march to denerim with her army all in hopes of taking it over.

65.With The royal crown and allies trapped like rats, rin and team ruthless march to the palace to begin the landsmeet and start the new age,while at the same time fernanda does the same and is prepared to start her new age.

66.The archemon of this story blight,the sixth blight, archdemon Lusacan can control weather, day and night cycles, like making winter longer and making nights being longer than days as his special ability.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed And Dont Forget To Comment And Subscribe For More Content From Your Local God Of War Odin!


End file.
